warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz
Hanna Beata Gronkiewicz-Waltz (ur. 4 listopada 1952 w Warszawie) – profesor nauk prawnych, ekonomistka, polityk, posłanka na Sejm, prezydent Warszawy w latach 2006-2018. Życiorys Urodziła się w Warszawie jako córka adwokata i powstańca warszawskiego Wojciecha Gronkiewicza i jego żony Marii, mieszkała początkowo przy ul. Wspólnej, następnie na i na ul. Gierymskiego. Ukończyła Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Antoniego Dobiszewskiego przy ul. Dolnej. W 1982 roku przystąpiła do Ruchu Odnowy w Duchu Świętym. Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz ukończyła z wyróżnieniem Wydział Prawa i Administracji Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, na którym w 1981 roku obroniła doktorat pracą zatytułowaną Rola ministra przemysłowego w zarządzaniu gospodarką państwową. W latach 1990–1992 była adiunktem na Wydziale Prawa Kanonicznego Akademii Teologii Katolickiej, w 1993 roku obroniła pracę habilitacyjną na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim o temacie Bank Centralny – od gospodarki planowej do rynkowej, a w 1994 roku została mianowana profesorem nadzwyczajnym UW. Podjęła pracę w Zakładzie Administracyjnego Prawa Gospodarczego i Bankowego Instytutu Nauk Prawno-Administracyjnych Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, którym kieruje do dzisiaj. W 1991 roku została członkinią Komisji Kodyfikacyjnej Prawa Bankowego, a w 1992 roku została prezesem Narodowego Banku Polskiego – pełniła tę funkcję do 2000 roku, ustąpiła z niej w trakcie trwania swojej drugiej sześcioletniej kadencji. W międzyczasie w latach 1998-2000 przewodniczącą Rady Polityki Pieniężnej, a w 1995 roku bez skutku startowała w wyborach prezydenckich. W latach 2001-2004 pełniła funkcję wiceprezesa Europejskiego Banku Odbudowy i Rozwoju, w 2005 roku zapisała się do Platformy Obywatelskiej. W listopadzie 2013 roku w Pałacu Prezydenckim odebrała z rąk prezydenta Bronisława Komorowskiego nominację profesorską. Obecnie mieszka w Wawrze. Prezydent miasta right|thumb|250px|Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz w towarzystwie [[Lech Kaczyński|Lecha Kaczyńskiego podczas wmurowania kamienia węgielnego Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich]] right|thumb|250px|Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz W 2006 roku Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz zgłosiła swoją kandydaturę w wyborach na prezydenta Warszawy jako kandydat Platformy Obywatelskiej. Przeszła do II tury wyborów, w której 26 listopada uzyskała 53,18% głosów (374 104 głosy), pokonując kontrkandydata Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza – zaprzysiężona na urząd prezydenta miasta została 2 grudnia 2006 roku. W 2010 roku ubiegała się o reelekcję, wygrywając wybory już 21 listopada w I turze, otrzymując 53,67% poparcia (345 737 głosów). Jej zaprzysiężenie miało miejsce 1 grudnia 2010 roku, kadencja zaś upłynęła jesienią 2014 roku. W maju 2014 roku zadecydowała, że będzie po raz trzeci ubiegać się o stanowisko prezydenta miasta. W 2014 roku ubiegała się o ponowną reelekcję, w pierwszej turze wyborów samorządowych, która miała miejsce 16 listopada, uzyskała nieco mniej niż 50% głosów i według wstępnych sondaży w drugiej turze powinna spotkać się z Jackiem Sasinem, kandydatem Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. Zaprzysiężona została 4 grudnia 2014 roku. W wyborach samorządowych w 2018 nie ubiegała się o reelekcję. Dokonania Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz jest często chwalona za przyspieszenie wielu inwestycji w stolicy oraz większą ich liczbę – za jej kadencji zakończona została budowa Trasy Siekierkowskiej i Mostu Północnego, wiaduktów w Alejach Jerozolimskich, rozpoczęto budowę centralnego odcinka II linii metra oraz przygotowania do jego przedłużenia. Zwiększono liczbę parkingów Parkuj i Jedź oraz linii Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej oraz podjęto wiele inwestycji mając na celu usprawnić transport publiczny. Za jej kadencji Warszawa została jednym z miast-gospodarzy Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej, które odbyły się w 2012 roku, wyznaczony został także pełnomocnik ds. rowerów, Łukasz Puchalski, który przyspieszył wytyczanie dróg i pasów dla rowerów. Krytykowano ją za brak synchronizacji oraz kontroli nad inwestycjami, czego efektem była mianowanie Wiesława Witka na stanowisko koordynatora ds. remontów, a także liczne opóźnienia w realizacji inwestycji – z wielomiesięcznym opóźnieniem ukończono Most Północny. Poślizgi pojawiły się także w realizacji centralnego odcinka II linii metra oraz bulwarów wiślanych. Często zauważanym minusem rządów Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz jest też przekazanie prawie 500 mln złotych na stadion Legii Warszawa oraz zamieszanie związane z propozycjami alternatywnej lokalizacji Stadionu Narodowego, podczas gdy plany jego budowy w miejscu Stadionu Dziesięciolecia były w zaawansowanym stadium. Mocno krytycznie przyjęto też budowę wieżowca w Parku Świętokrzyskim. Negatywnie postrzegane działania doczekały się nawet "Muzeum Niedoróbek Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz", które można było oglądać podczas Nocy Muzeów 2013Zrobili "Muzeum Niedoróbek" Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 18.05.2013. Częstokroć Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz jest również oskarżana o niechęć do współpracy z urzędami dzielnic, w których rządzą inne partie niż Platforma Obywatelska – w 2007 roku doszło do spięcia na Pradze Północ, kiedy to prezydent poparła Alicję Dąbrowską w wyborach na burmistrza dzielnicy, kiedy ta przerwała sesję, na której Prawo i Sprawiedliwość wraz z Praską Wspólnotą Samorządową wybrała własnego burmistrza. Inna sytuacja miała miejsce w 2011 roku, kiedy to radni Naszego Ursynowa chcieli odwołać prezydent ze stanowiskaNasz Ursynów chciałby odwołać prezydent, tvnwarszawa.pl, 21.02.2011, gdyż doszło do konfliktu na linii Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz – Piotr Guział. Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz otrzymała także nagrodę miesięcznika Monitor Unii Europejskiej „Europejczyk Roku 2009” w kategorii gospodarz gminy, miasta oraz regionuNagroda „Europejczyk Roku 2009”, um.warszawa.pl, 25.02.2012. Otrzymała też odznaczenia: Krzyż Komandorski z Gwiazdą Orderu Odrodzenia Polski (2010), order Oficera Legii Honorowej (2010), Order Gwiazdy Polarnej (2011) oraz została Komandorem Orderu Korony (2011). Zarzuty Poważnym zarzutem wobec Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz podczas trwania jej pierwszej kadencji były doniesienia o spóźnieniu się ze złożeniem w ustawowym terminie 30 dni od zaprzysiężenia oświadczenia majątkowego swojego męża, na co zwrócili uwagę radni Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. Choć premier Jarosław Kaczyński stwierdzał, że mandat prezydent wygasł w dniu, w którym upłynął termin dostarczenia oświadczenia męża, to sprzeciwili się temu politycy Platformy Obywatelskiej, prezydent nie zgodziła się także na tłumaczenie się ze spóźnienia przez Radą MiastaGronkiewicz-Waltz przed Radą Warszawy, gazeta.pl, 26.01.2007, choć zapowiedziała, że w razie potrzeby jest gotowa po raz drugi walczyć o prezydenturęPani prezydent przeprosiła warszawiaków, gazeta.pl, 26.01.2007. Konflikt zaostrzył marszałek województwa mazowieckiego Jacek Sasin, twierdząc, że powoła w miejsce prezydent komisarza. Dnia 22 lutego Rada Warszawy podjęła uchwałę stwierdzającą, iż mandat Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz nie wygasł i pozostaje ona prezydentem stolicy, wobec czego 6 marca 2007 roku wojewoda mazowiecki Jacek Sasin wydał zarządzenie zastępcze, w którym stwierdza, iż mandat Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz wygasł i nie jest już ona prezydentem miastaWojewoda: Gronkiewicz nie jest prezydentem, gazeta.pl, 06.03.2007. Ostatecznie jednak o niewygaszeniu mandatu zadecydował Trybunał Konstytucyjny, podając, że przepisy dotyczące wygaszania mandatów wójtów, burmistrzów i prezydentów miast za spóźnienie w składaniu oświadczeń majątkowych są niezgodne z konstytucją i nieproporcjonalne do popełnionego czynu. Referendum Pomysł referendum o odwołanie Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz pojawiał się kilkukrotnie, jednak dopiero w 2013 roku przybrał on realne rozmiary – burmistrz Ursynowa Piotr Guział oraz popierana przez niego Warszawska Wspólnota Samorządowa w maju 2013 roku zaczęła zbierać podpisy w tej sprawieChcą odwołać prezydent stolicy. "Będzie wniosek o referendum", tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.05.2013Rośnie fala oburzenia przeciwko prezydent. Zbiórka podpisów, gazeta.pl, 24.05.2013. Do inicjatywy przyłączyli się także działacze z Ruchu PalikotaRuch Palikota poprze referendum przeciwko Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 22.05.2013, a z czasem także inne partie i organizacja wyrażające swoje niezadowolenie wobec działań pani prezydent. W ciągu trzech tygodni udało się zebrać 100 tysięcy podpisówJuż 100 tys. podpisów przeciw Hannie Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 11.06.2013, zaś poparcie dla niej raptownie spadło, przed końcem terminu w lipcu udało się również przekroczyć liczbę 200 tysięcy podpisów"Ponad 200 tys. podpisów ws. odwołania prezydent", tvnwarszawa.pl, 18.07.2013 – zdaniem organizatorów łącznie udało się zebrać ponad 230 tysięcy podpisówPrzekazali 232 tys. podpisów pod referendum. Ile będzie ważnych?, gazeta.pl, 22.07.2013. Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz oficjalnie uznała jednak, że wydatek rzędu 7 mln złotych na referendum jest niepotrzebny w sytuacji, gdy za rok odbędą się kolejne wyboryGronkiewicz-Waltz: "Wydatek 7 mln zł na referendum jest niepotrzebny", tvnwarszawa.pl, 12.06.2013, w międzyczasie otrzymała też od Rady Miasta absolutorium za wykonanie budżetu za 2012 rokAbsolutorium dla Gronkiewicz-Waltz. Głosami PO, tvnwarszawa.pl, 20.06.2013. Prezydent Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz zaapelowała też do mieszkańców, aby nie brali udziału w referendumGronkiewicz-Waltz namawia, by nie iść na referendum, gazeta.pl, 17.07.2013, takie same zdanie na ten temat wyraził również premier Donald Tusk oraz prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski. Szef mazowieckiej Platformy Obywatelskiej, Andrzej Halicki, złożył natomiast pismo do Państwowej Komisji Wyborczej, w którym podkreślał, że podpisy zbierane były na różniących się od siebie kartach, także z logo niektórych ugrupowań, przez osoby powiązane z partiami opozycyjnymiŹle zbierali podpisy? Halicki napisał do PKW, tvnwarszawa.pl, 07.08.2013. PKW stwierdziła jednak, że nie może udzielić politykowi wiążącej odpowiedzi, wobec czego ten przesłał pismo do warszawskiego komisarza wyborczegoHalicki złożył skargę ws. referendum w Warszawie, gazeta.pl, 12.08.2013, jednak pod koniec sierpnia poinformowano, że udało się zebrać odpowiednią liczbę podpisów do zorganizowania referendum, które odbędzie się 13 październikaWarszawiacy zdecydują o losie Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 21.08.2013. Jednocześnie jeden z inicjatorów referendum, Piotr Guział, wezwał prezydent do debaty na temat miastaGuział wzywa Gronkiewicz-Waltz do debaty, tvnwarszawa.pl, 21.08.2013. Po ewentualnym odwołaniu Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz do rządzenia Warszawą desygnowany zostałby komisarzPo odwołaniu Gronkiewicz-Waltz stolicą zarządzałby "komisarz", zw.com.pl, 27.07.2013, którym najprawdopodobniej zostałaby sama Hanna Gronkiewicz-WaltzGronkiewicz-Waltz będzie komisarzem, jeśli przegra referendum, gazeta.pl, 29.08.2013. Takie doniesienie zszokowały organizatorów referendum, którzy uznali je za kpiny z demokracji i zapowiedzieli protesty na pl. Bankowym w wypadku takiego ciągu wydarzeńGronkiewicz-Waltz komisarzem? Guział grozi okupacją Bankowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.09.2013. Referendum odbyło się ostatecznie 13 października 2013 roku, jednak wzięło w nim udział zbyt mało wyborców – ze względu na niską frekwencją zostało ono unieważnione. Według oficjalnych wyników w referendum wzięło udział 343 732 wyborców, co dało frekwencję rzędu 25,66%, spośród których 339 482 głosy oddano za odwołaniem Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz (95,1%), a 17 465 głosów przeciwko (4,95%), ponadto 4 250 głosów było nieważnychOficjalna frekwencja 25,66 proc. Za mało do odwołania prezydent, gazeta.pl, 14.10.2013. Po referendum zgłoszone zostały jednak liczne zażalenia, a prokuratura wszczęła śledztwo w sprawie podejrzenia popełnienia przestępstwa, jakim było niepoinformowanie mieszkańców o referendumJest śledztwo w sprawie referendum w Warszawie, gazeta.pl, 04.11.2013. Poparcie społeczne Pomimo wielu krytycznych słów wobec działań pani prezydent, szczególnie podczas kampanii wyborczej do Parlamentu w 2007 roku, Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz przez obie swoje kadencje cieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród warszawiaków. Badania z 2007 roku pokazywały, że 62% spośród nich uważało, że pierwszy rok jej prezydentury należy ocenić dobrze lub bardzo dobrze (23% było przeciwnego zdania), ponadto ponad 50% respondentów zauważyło poprawę w inwestycjach miejskich, a 40% w sferze bezpieczeństwa publicznego. Według 51% odpowiadających była też lepszym prezydentem niż poprzedni, Lech KaczyńskiWarszawiacy dobrze oceniają Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 25.11.2007. Ponowne badanie w 2010 roku wykazało, że 61% warszawiaków dobrze ocenia wypełnianie prezydenckiego mandatu przez Hannę Gronkiewicz-WaltzWyniki badań: wysokie oceny dla Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 26.08.2012. W 2012 roku dobrze prezydent miasta oceniło 55% respondentówWarszawiacy wciąż dobrze oceniają samorząd stolicy, samorzad.lex.pl, dostęp: 27.11.2012, jednakże już w 2013 roku, w toku zbierania podpisów na referendum o jej odwołanie, w sondażu Gazety Wyborczej za odwołaniem prezydent opowiedziało się 64% respondentówGronkiewicz-Waltz straciła poparcie. Sondaż "Gazety", gazeta.pl, 19.06.2013, zaś w badaniach Barometru Warszawskiego poparcie dla niej wskazało jedynie 38% pytanych (o kilkanaście punktów procentowych mniej niż w ubiegłym roku)Gronkiewicz-Waltz już mniej popularna. Jak traciła poparcie, gazeta.pl, 09.08.2013. Mimo spadku popularności w przeprowadzonych we wrześniu 2013 roku badaniach sondażowych to właśnie Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz cieszyła się największym poparciem, rzędu 26%Odwołają i znów wybiorą Gronkiewicz-Waltz? Guział daleko, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 27.09.2013, choć w listopadzie przegonił ją Ryszard Kalisz w stosunku 30% do 28%Sondaż prezydencki: Kalisz przed Gronkiewicz-Waltz, gazeta.pl, 22.11.2013. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz na stronie Urzędu Miasta * Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz na stronie Platformy Obywatelskiej * Profil Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz na facebooku Gronkiewicz-Waltz, Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz, Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz, Hanna Kategoria:Biografie